The Poochyena Problem
by flare77
Summary: A poochyena runs away from its trainer. Soon it finds a new trainer and they work hard to make poochyena feel at home. But poochyena will always live in fear that its previous trainer will find it again and return poochyena to a life of cruelty...
1. Grieving memories

The Poochyena Problem

_"Alright. Now poochyena, use bite!" said a boy with short red hair. Poochyena growled and lunged at the opponents' pokemon, a Skitty. "Skitty, assist!" the opponent called out. Assist was an attack that chose randomly from his other Pokemon's attacks. "Mare!" skitty cried as a round ball of light formed in its paws._

"_We can't let Skitty have enough time to generate assist! Use quick attack!" shouted Poochyenas' trainer. Poochyena shot into the air leaving a glittering trail behind it. It crashed into Skitty and broke assist's power. A direct hit!_

_Skitty struggled to get up, but the effort was too much. It fainted._"_Great work Poochyena!" laughed poochyenas' trainer. Poochyena smiled and leaped into the air. It bit its trainer on the arm as a sign of happiness for the long devotion that its trainer put to train him. His trainer yelped and leaped ten feet in the air. "You really should get over that habit Poochyena." muttered the trainer angrily as he rubbed the spot Poochyena bit. Poochyena gave him an innocent look, but deep inside, it was very hurt._

Poochyena woke up, sweating. It gave one last sad look at its trainer and left the camp, soft paws treading lightly on the bushy undergrowth. Nobody noticed the unexpected getaway. All was silent in the cool night air.

Please read chapter 2! Especially if u liked this one!


	2. A Start Full of Hope

(I recommend you read the previous one first. Enjoy!)

_2 days later… _

Poochyenas' stomach growled. The hungry Pokemon lay down on the ground and slept. _"It's better to die than ignore your natural instinct."_ Poochyena thought. But fate would not let Poochyena go yet…

Danielle skipped through the long green grass with her Pokemon, Ditto, at her side. She was hunting for wild bug Pokemon, but so far, she had only found a Silcoon. Right now, she was enjoying herself – inhaling the fresh spring air.

Danielle's stomach growled. (Rather like Poochyenas'!) She stopped skipping and took out her lunch. Ditto looked at her pleadingly. "Don't worry Ditto! See, I brought Pokemon food as well!" Ditto smiled.

Danielle looked around and sighed. "Unfortunately we can't make a picnic here. Mum said not to let the bugs eat the food." She looked around and saw, to her delight, a clump trees forming a little clearing. "What do you think Ditto? Should we eat there?" Ditto changed into Happini to show that it was delighted with the idea.

As they walked towards the clearing, Danielle suddenly gasped. There, in center was a weak, starving, Poochyena! "We must help it!" she exclaimed. Ditto tried to wiggle its body into a shape of a Pokemon food can. Danielle ran to Poochyenas' side and gently picked it up. "Poochy…" said poochyena weakly. Danielle hurried to fetch a can of pokemon food. "Don't worry, we'll nurse you back to health!"

What happened to Poochyenas' previous trainer? Find out in the next chapter, and more!


	3. Putting Joy on the line

(Read the previous ones first please! I really hope you'll like this one! Chapter 3 is coming...)

When Poochyena went missing, its previous trainer was enraged! He vowed to get his hands on the Pokemon and give Poochyena what it deserved (in the trainers opinion).

Meanwhile… After Poochyena was nursed back to health, it became a brand new member of Danielle's team. Soon, its bite attack (the attack which started it all) was finely polished. But in Poochyenas' heart, it knew that, sooner or later, its previous trainer will search it out again.

That frightful day came sooner then expected when a person who looked scarily like Poochyenas' previous trainer challenged Danielle to a battle…

_3 hours later..._

The battle was going beautifully. They were down to their last Pokemon. "The scores are one all!" said Danielle's opponent. "Whoever wins the next one gets to keep Poochyena." Danielle looked at the pokemon she could use next: There was beautifly – which evolved from her silcoon, and poochyena. It was a hard decision but the answer lay in her heart. It had to be…

"Poochyena! I choose you!" Danielle shouted as she threw her poke-ball high in the air. Poochyena appeared in a blaze of white light. "Humph!" said Danielle's opponent. "Do you seriously think you can beat me with a little Poochyena?" He threw a poke-ball in the air. "If you lose again, eevee, then you'll have to say goodbye!" Eevee came out in a blaze of white light as well.

_She's got to be the weakest trainer yet. Using that poochyena. That pokemon doesn't even deserve that name!_ Danielle's opponent thought, smiling, _This should be easy._

_If I lose this I'll lose Poochyena! We have to fight with all our strength and be a real team. Like Ash, the champion, with Pikachu. _Danielle's fists clenched. _I __will__ win poochyena back! I have to!_

To be continued...

Read the next one to find out the outcome of the battle!


	4. The Beginning of the End

Poochyena or Eevee… who will win? The Poochyena problem has come to its most tense moment…

"Begin!"

"Let's start this off! Eevee, tackle!" Eevee took off at lightning speed towards Danielle's Poochyena. "Poochyena! Dodge it!" Danielle cried desperately. At the last moment, Poochyena leaped nimbly into the air to dodge Eevees' attack.

"Great work poochyena! Now its our turn. Use double-team!" Danielle ordered. Poochyena started splitting itself. Soon, Eevee was surrounded by 10 poochyenas! The opponent knew a way to get eevee out of this situation. "Eevee! Use sand attack while spinning!" Eevee started kicking sand at the Poochyenas. Suddenly, Eevee started spinning! Sand flew in all directions as Eevee was surrounded by a whirlwind of sand! The whirlwind hit all the poochyenas at once and the real poochyena was damaged! "No! Poochyena!" Danielle cried. Poochyena was flying backwards into a tree. Just then, something happened…!

Poochyenas' body started glowing. Slowly it changed shape. His ears grew pointier and his teeth were longer and sharper. His body grew very sleek with powerful legs. His tail lifted higher and was stiffer. When the transformation was complete, the light faded away and out of it emerged…Mightyena! Poochyena had evolved!

Danielle stared in amazement. She quickly recovered. "Yes! Now I can use a special attack, take down! Mightyena! Let's go!" Danielle shouted. Mightyena started moving very fast. Those who were watching might catch glimpses of Mightyenas' fierce wild nature as the legs became a blur. Eevee had no time to run! Mightyena was upon it! Eevee howled as take down slammed it into a tree. "No! Eevee!" cried Danielle's opponent in horror.

"Mightyena! Now's our chance! Use bite!" Mightyena grinned. It missed using its natural instinct. He sank his teeth into eevee. A dreadful howl was heard as eevee fainted.

_1 day later..._

The sun sank lower in the darkening sky. Danielle remembered that mightyenas' previous trainer had vowed to defeat her next time they battled. But for now, all was well. By the sunset, mightyena sat. Looking at Danielle – who was to be its future…


End file.
